


your tubbo

by YourAssIsGrass



Series: the compass [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAssIsGrass/pseuds/YourAssIsGrass
Summary: tommy ends it all with your tubbo in his hands.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: the compass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	your tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> suicide yygh

tommy is all alone. 

he's sad. 

he's useless. 

he's worthless. 

a burden. 

he's exiled. 

exiled by his own best friend. betrayed by his best friend. but even so, tommy still cant help but miss tubbo. mr president tubbo, tommy thought with distaste.

tommy held the compass in his hand. the one ghostbur gave him. points to tubbo at all times. it was currently pointing northwest. 

he wondered what tubbo would say if he saw tommy in this state. would he be sympathetic? or would he laugh. would he laugh at his former best friends misery? is that the tubbo he knows? 

it only took a moment to remember he doesnt really know tubbo at all anymore. this wasnt his friend. this was the president. a president corrupted by power. 

a president who doesnt care enough about tommy to even check up on him once in awhile. 

the only one who sees him is dream. dream is his only friend now. but its never the same as tubbo. no one could replace him. but obviously, tommy could be replaces just fine. it hurt. 

dream would stop by sometime soon, but tommy didn't want to see him. he wanted only one person, but that person forced him here, away from the nation he helped create. the nation he fought for. 

technoblade was sort of right. nothing good happens to heroes. heroes, they get exiled. they die in maybe he was theseus in this story. 

destined to die in disgrace, after everything. he fought for a better nation, but ended up besmirching it.

what was he good for anymore? 

what was he could for in the first place? 

the lava beneath him bubbled. it felt like it was looking at him even though that was impossible for it to do. the urge to.. lean forward was tempting. jumping was even more. 

its so so easy to just end it all right now it scared him. in a matter of seconds, he could be at peace. away from this nightmare of a life. 

he tightened his grip on the enchanted compass. he dragged his finger along the "your tubbo" engraved in the dirtied gold ring that wrapped around it. he sighed. 

the lava, it was warm. so inviting. welcoming. more welcoming to him then anything else has ever been. almost like, the lava truly formed a liking to him. it would make everything easier. easier to handle. tommy hummed.

with his right hand holding your tubbo, and the left planted on the edge, he pushed himself forward, and jumped. 

it wasnt quick, and it wasnt painless. the fire burned his skin as he slowly sunk. it hurt, and he screamed, but he still held your tubbo firmly in his hand, and that made it more bearable. the lava was nice, and he was grateful. death was so much sweeter then he imagined. 

**_Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava._ **

**Author's Note:**

> powered this out in 20 minutes and its a 1st draft, and not beta read. also have i told you guys before that i still cannot write?


End file.
